The what if of Dragon Ball Z
by Noval25
Summary: In this story, the story is changed, making a lot of the characters more important to the series.
1. Chapter 1

The Saiyan Saga

Raditz fight

In this fanfiction, the beginning is the same, Raditz shows up on earth, finds piccolo, finds goku (kakarot), and steals Gohan. But this time, someone else is going to help. "If you're going to face that guy, you are going to need my help in this, not even my power is a match for him" said Piccolo. "So, you're saying we join forces?" "Sadly, yes". "Then I'll come along as well" said Krillin "you? Don't make me laugh" Piccolo said smirking. "Piccolo, we might need all the help we can get for this battle" said Goku. "Er, fine, but he better not slow me down" "thanks Goku" said Krillin.

Bulma gave Goku the dragon radar, he jumped on his flying nimbus with Krillin holding onto him, because the nimbus still didn't allow him. So, they show up to face Raditz, the three of them "hahaha, so you brought the bald one as well, he won't even be sweat to fight" Raditz laughed out loud. "heh, you only got the jump on me, I'll show you what I got".

The battle started, of course Piccolo and Goku took off their weights. During the battle, Raditz was struggling fighting them all, because Krillin is used to fighting with Goku and he's also been training a little with Master Roshi. Though, they were still beaten, so of course Piccolo needed to charge his attack, but this time Goku had some help. With Krillin, Piccolo was able to injure Raditz in the leg. Though after that, Raditz knocked Krillin out, leaving Goku to fight alone. And everything ends the same, Raditz and Goku dying, Piccolo kidnapping Gohan, but after the battle, Krillin wanted to get stronger.

Krillin went off to get the other Z-fighters, and getting ready to fight the Saiyan.

* * *

_** For this story, I'm working on, it's always made me wonder the outcome on the characters, not just evolving on the saiyans.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Saiyan Saga

While Goku was training on King Kai's, King Kai invited another person to help Goku train. "Well Goku, I have a new person here to help you train" "wait, you?!". It was Raditz, Goku's brother "hello, brother" "King Kai, you can't be serious". "Now, now, don't worry, you both are dead, so you can't kill each other" "tch, spoiled man".

"Now, let's begin the training" Goku and Raditz started fighting each other, and Raditz was a surprised of how strong his little brother has become. "Okay, let's take a break you two" both Goku and Raditz were exhausted. "Well little brother, I'm surprised of how powerful you've come on this planet" "Well, you're not so hard to spar with".

"Say, Kakarot, what was your life like on that planet like?" "heh, it was very lively, making some great friends, even facing some powerful enemies". "Hmph, okay Kakarot, before we continue training, there are somethings you need to know about the saiyans". Raditz told Goku about the saiyans coming to earth, about the full moon, and about the getting stronger by near death.

The time came when the Saiyans finally arrived and the battle between the saibamen started. Though, it ends differently for the Z-fighters. When Yamcha finishes the saibaman, Vegeta gives a command "kill him" the saibaman jumps to Yamcha, ready to grab him, when Chiaotzu held it in place with telekinesis. Yamcha finished it off with a Ki blast "whew, thanks a lot for that guys" "no prob, remember to watch your back" said Tien "right".

The saibamen are killed and Nappa now goes in to fight. But in this fight Yamcha and Tien work together and Tien keeps his arm. Though, they are both beaten, when they come up with a plan. "Listen guys, I have a new attack that should beat him, I just need you to distract him for a few seconds" said Krillin. "I can keep him busy" said Yamcha, he summons a spirit ball, and throws it at Nappa. Nappa quickly dodges it "heh, that all you got" "not yet" Yamcha brought the ball back. "Nappa, behind you!" Vegeta said, Nappa had seconds to dodge it as it kept following.

Nappa finally blasted it stopping the whole chase "ah, you punk, you're done for!" Nappa fired his blast as Yamcha could barely move. "Heh, keep going guys" Yamcha said as he tried to block the blast, but the blast was too much. Yamcha laid there on ground down as Krillin was finally ready "for Chiaotzu, for Tien, for Yamcha!" Krillin launched his destructo disk. Nappa didn't see it coming, as it sliced off his arm.

Nappa screamed in agony as he fell to the ground. "Er, you'll pay for this!" So, everything continues as normal as Piccolo died and Goku showing up to beat Nappa, more easily.

Goku faced Vegeta as usual, but this time, he was prepared to avoid the great ape. Gohan and Krillin arrived to help and everything continues as normal.

_Thank you for reading this fanfiction, I involved Raditz in this story, because of the what if from __MasakoX__, check him out and I'll see you on Planet Namek._


	3. Chapter 3

**In this saga on Planet Namek is going to change a bit, having the other characters be more involved in the story; Enjoy.**

* * *

We're at the hospital where Gohan tells his mom that he is going to planet Namek, when Master Roshi spoke out. "Well, why don't you go with him?" "Well I can't leave Goku here alone" said Chichi "ah, don't worry about him, I'll watch him, maybe you could learn a thing or two out in space". Chichi sighed "fine, but I'll be keeping a close eye on you young man" Gohan laughed a little as Chichi did as well.

When the day came, Gohan and Chichi arrived, Gohan wearing his outfit from Piccolo and Chichi wearing her old clothes from the world martial arts tournament. After their take off, Krillin decided to talk to Chichi for a minute. "Chichi, I need to tell you, when we are on Namek, we may face difficulties when there, so I need to train Gohan". Chichi breathed "understandable" "huh, really?" "Yes, Gohan already talked to me about this, so I'll be training with you" "heh, good to know, you might learn something from us".

When they arrived on Namek, Chichi got stronger and learned how to use her energy so she can fly and sense energy, but not very good (and I know, it's a Videl reference, but a lot of character should have learned to fly). The same things happened with Krillin and Gohan going to the nearest dragon balls, but Chichi decided to stay with Bulma to keep her company.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku gets healed up by the sensu bean and is ready to depart when Roshi stopped him. "Now wait Goku, you might need some help when your there, I'll come along" "uh, master?". "I already let the others down by not joining them, not this time" Goku smiled, "then grab on" Roshi grabbed onto Goku's back as they rod Nimbus to Capsule Corp. So, they rod all the way to planet Namek, training together.

* * *

So, it all goes as regular, but with Gohan having someone to train with, and Chichi going after the random dragon ball.

So, when Vegeta sensed her, she hid on an island and lowered her energy. When Vegeta was about to fire, Chichi thought quick and hid under the water. The blast blew the whole area away "Hmph, I must have killed it, maybe it was one of those creatures again" Vegeta said as he flew off. Chichi came up for air on another island trying to catch her breath "oh, that was too close, better get back". So, in this one Vegeta didn't know if it was the earthlings or Frieza's soldiers who found it, or how they found it.

This time, when Krillin and Gohan went to Guru's place, Chichi tagged along. So, everything continues as it is, but with Chichi also getting her potential unlocked. With all of them heading to the dragon balls before the Ginyu force find them. Also, Krillin is a little nicer to Bulma as they warned her, they were nearby yelling, but still unties the dragon ball from her leg. And everything continues with the Ginyu force coming.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading this, sorry it was short, but the next one I will combined the Ginyu saga with the Frieza saga to make it longer; Take care for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

So, for this one, Gohan and Krillin fight Guldo like usual, except when Guldo freezes them, Chichi comes in and kicks him to the curve as she blasts him with her unlocked powers. So, the Recoome fight goes as normal plummeting Vegeta and kicking Krillin. Recoome was about to fight Gohan, when Chichi stood in front of him. "Heh, I don't usually fight a woman, but I'll make an exceptions" "you, will not, warm my son".

The fight went on for a while, but Chichi was defeated as Gohan stood over her, trying to wake her up. When Goku and Master Roshi finally landed, during this trip, Master Roshi also learned to fly. Goku and Master Roshi arrived when Goku was angered, seeing his wife unconscious. "Goku, don't let anger out, not yet; go help the others I'll handle the big one". Goku used all his sensu beans for Krillin, Chichi, and Vegeta. "Wait Goku, what about Master Roshi? He can't handle that big guy by himself" "have faith in him Krillin".

"Hahaha, you really think you can beat me old geezer? I'm a member of the Ginyu Force, one of the top strongest people in the galaxy" "really, because you seem like a pebble" Roshi said. Recoome smiled "well, prepare to die!" Recoome prepared to elbow him, when Roshi punched straight up in the jaw. As Recoome fell on his feet "w-what the?" "You have a lot to learn". Recoome got back up "Okay, that's it, I'm mad" Recoome started powering up his ultimate attack, when Roshi punched him in the chest. "Hmph, you let your guard down too much" as Recoome fell to the ground.

And so Master Roshi and Goku were fighting Burter and Jeice. But of course, Burter is beaten and Jeice flies off. When Captain Ginyu arrives Chichi, Gohan, and Krillin goes back to Bulma to get the radar and Vegeta leaves Goku. But before Ginyu could hit Goku, Roshi blocked it "Goku, stay focus on the battle" "right".

"Master let me take him, you go after Vegeta" "hopefully you'll be alright" "don't worry, I got this". Roshi flew off as Goku took on Ginyu. So, everything continues as normal, except Krillin, Gohan, and Chichi were able to find Bulma easier as she stayed at the place they hid. And Roshi kept a distance from Vegeta, seeing him kill all the soldiers.

Ginyu switches with Goku and he fights against the 3 Z-fighters. "Krillin, Gohan, Chichi" said Roshi "don't hold back, he may look like Goku, but he isn't that powerful" "hehe, who you kidding old man, I have the power level of over 180,000" "then why don't you prove it" Ginyu Goku said showing up. Ginyu powered up and he's once again only 23,000. When they fight Ginyu, Roshi also helps and injuring Goku's body only a bit. "Er, this might be useless, but let's see what your power level is?" Ginyu said with a smirk as he aimed at Roshi, but Goku does get his body back, but less injured by Vegeta.

Soon Vegeta does join in and everything happens as normally, until Vegeta sleeps. "Wait guys, before we take these, maybe one of us should go take Bulma back to the ship" said Krillin. "Oh, I'll do it" Roshi said with a weird smile "uh, I rather not" said Chichi. "I'll go get her, just tell me where the ship is?" asked Chichi "fine, it should be a few miles that direction". "Okay" Chichi was about to leave when Gohan held her hand "hey, don't worry Gohan, I'll be back soon, just listen to Krillin" Gohan nodded as Chichi wiped away a tear and gave him a smile.

Also, I should add this in the last fanfic; Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu are training with Raditz, and in this one, they learned the Kaioken, because why not.

So, everything continues to Frieza turning to his 2nd form, Roshi could only hold off Frieza for so long, but he was stronger than Roshi thought. So, Frieza starts stomping on Gohan's head, when he's hit by a blast "hands off my son!" Chichi yelled. She kicked Frieza away a little bit as she grabbed Gohan and flew off. Frieza followed her, when the destructo disk hit Frieza tail as he started chasing after Krillin.

Everything continues with Frieza achieving her final form, Vegeta dying, Goku fighting Frieza, to Goku using the spirit bomb. So, Frieza comes back "er, I've had enough of you insects" Frieza said as he lifts Krillin to sky and explodes. "Hehehe, I think that one will hold a special place in my heart". "Er, Frieza!" Goku readied to rush at Frieza, but Frieza shot a death at Goku as Chichi blocked Goku with her body. "Wha-, no, Chichi!" "G-Goku, Gohan, I, love you, both" as Chichi died.

Goku's anger started to explode as storms started forming as Goku turned into a Super Saiyan. "Wha- what is this, what's up with your hair, what's with those eyes?". "Gohan, Piccolo, take Chichi's body back to the ship" "wait, what?" said Gohan "we still have our dragon balls, take Chichi there and leave, I'll deal with Frieza on my own". "C'mon Gohan" Piccolo said as he picked up Chichi and they flew off.

"Hehehe, if you think I'll let you leave, you're dead wrong" Goku grabbed Frieza's hand "your first mistake was killing my wife, your next is my son". Goku punched Frieza into air as he continued with many blows to frieza. When Frieza regained his balanced, he fired multiple Ki blasts at Goku, but nothing stun him.

"N-no way, you can't be". The fight continued as usual: Frieza trying to blow the planet up, everyone on namek revived, and being teleported to earth as goku finished the fight with frieza. They use the namek dragon balls to bring back Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu back to life. When they failed bringing Goku back to earth "hm, well, we could use one of the wishes to bring Raditz back" said Yamcha "well, I will admit, he did help with our training, and Goku seemed to turn him around". They used the dragon balls to bring Raditz back to life as he was surprised. "Ah, I can't believe it" "hehe, I can't believe you wasted a wish bringing this low class rat back" "Prince Vegeta, I'll let you know I have become much more stronger over the years I've been dead" "hmph, I'll be the judge of that". The Namekians were all teleported to their new planet, New Namek.

Now our story in the frieza saga ends, hope you guys enjoy, and next I'll be working on the Android and Cell saga, if they're any suggestions or changes you want to the story let me know, and I'll try my best.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Return Saga**

In this timeline, when Frieza arrives to earth, but doesn't set down, he doesn't come alone, Frieza brings his father and brother, King Cold and Cooler (yes people, I did it, but I really like Cooler's character). This time, the Z-fighters (and Vegeta) set off in a ship to get to King Cold's spaceship, which is a lot bigger than Frieza's spaceship.

"King Cold, it seems to be a small ship, but we can barely get a power level" a soldier said, "Don't worry Father, it's a technique these humans have learned". "Hmph, it still surprises me, you actually lost to these humans little brother" "trust me Cooler, this is a special kind of revenge".

The Z-fighters arrived on the ship: Gohan, Piccolo, Chichi, Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, Raditz, and Vegeta. The soldiers readied to fire at the targets, when a beam came out killing one of the soldiers. All of them came out, attacking the soldiers. "We need to beat them now so we can get to Frieza" said Vegeta "alright, Tien, Yamcha, let's do it!" Raditz said as the three of them used the Kaioken. The soldiers were easily beaten as they went off to the bridge facing more soldiers.

"My lords, the humans are on their way, and they seem to be more powerful than we first thought". "Doesn't matter, they'll all die the same" said Cooler. When they got an alert "sir, something else has arrived" "the Saiyan?" "Not sure, it just appeared in one of the hangers". "That seems impossible, that it just evaded our defenses" said Cooler "doesn't matter, it will not be enough" said King Cold.

Some soldiers arrived at the hangar, seeing a boy with light blue hair, a capsule corp. jacket, and a sword. "Heh, you must be a fool, coming alone" "no, I'm just surprised I actually get to fight Frieza" "if you even get the chance". One of the soldiers fired at the boy as he knocks away the blast and slices the soldiers as he charges through them. He put back his sword as the soldiers dropped.

Meanwhile, the Z-fighters made it to the bridge, seeing the whole family there. "Well, what do you know? Vegeta, I will say it will be a thrill killing you again". "Think again Frieza, I'm not as weak as I was before" "I'm hoping not, because I want a real fight" said Cooler. "Sir, theirs another ship" they were all surprised as they looked out into space, seeing one of the Ginyu's ship.

Vegeta and Raditz smirked by the sight of the ship "heh, took you long enough Kakarot" Vegeta said. Chichi and Gohan smiled as the pod stopped in mid-space. When Goku instant transmission in the ship, on the bridge. "Hey guys" Chichi was so happy as she hugged him, but they stopped soon after, knowing something important was about to happened.

"So Frieza, your still alive? But I don't know the rest of you". "Hmph, well, I'm his older brother, Cooler, and trust me, I am more powerful than my little brother". "And I'm King Cold, and I don't think I need to explain, but… my power level is, over 5 million". "Heh, well this should be good" when an explosion blew the door open as the boy with light blue hair comes in.

"Wha-, now who is this?" said Vegeta "you can just say, I'm a friend". "Hehe, you think you can stop us?" said Cooler "well Frieza already knows the power of one super Saiyan, what about two?" "W-What?". But Frieza laughs, thinking it was just a joke, but he proves it by turning into a super saiyan. "Huh, impressive" Goku said as he looked at the Cold family. "Guys listen, you take care of the soldiers; Vegeta, you and Raditz take care of Frieza" "not usually one to follow orders from you, but I'll take it".

Goku looks at the other person "listen, I don't know you, but I'm hoping you can handle Cooler, Cold is mine". "Hmph, I wouldn't have it any other way" as Goku turns to a super saiyan "now, let's do this".

The fight begins as Goku fights King Cold; The stranger fights Cooler; Vegeta and Raditz fight Frieza. "You really think you can take me Vegeta, I am much stronger than I was before" "funny, so are we" Raditz said as they both fought Frieza.

Goku gave it his all and he will admit that King Cold was a real match against him. Later, The Cold family started getting frustrated. "You know kids, we don't really need this ship". They flew out of the ship as they charged up three death balls "This will end it, saiyan monkey!". Goku and the stranger flew out, catching the combined death ball.

Everyone else left as the ship started to break apart by the energy. "Kame-Hame-HAA!" Goku said firing a massive blasts. Cooler and Frieza moved away as the blast engulfed King Cold. "Not so fast!" The stranger said as he rushed at Frieza, cutting him into pieces and blasting him.

"Er, hear me saiyan, this is not the last you've heard of me" Cooler said taking off into deep space. They saw that the ship was starting to blow up. "Goku, quickly follow me" the stranger said, they flew to the strangers ship as they took off.

"Whoa, nice ship, but who are you, and how do you know me?". "I'll tell you the truth, my name is Trunks, and I… am from the future". "Wait, for real?" "yeah, listen, I came here, because of an outcome that happens in the future". "In the future, two robotic monsters will be created by the red ribbon army to destroy the world, and I'll tell you this, no warrior survives, you don't even survive before fighting". "Wait, really, how?" "You happened to have experienced a heart disease, probably because of you being in space for a long time". "That would make sense, they did have some strange food on Yardrat" Trunks pulled out a piece of paper and the antidote. "This is the location where they'll be sited in 3 years, and the antidote to your heart virus" "oh cool, thanks Trunks" "no problem". "So, you want me to drop you off" "no thanks, I actually have a new technique; see ya Trunks" Goku said as he disappeared with a flash.

Goku teleported to his friends as they were back on earth. After the meet up and getting back together, Goku told them about the androids that were coming in 3 years. "So, we all die from these androids?" said Piccolo "yep, I hate to say this, but it looks like we're going back to training early". "Hmph, okay, but try not to train to hard Goku" said Tien "uh, yo Tien, you mind if I train with you, it may help us more" said Yamcha "yeah, of course".

Everyone took off to train and prepare for the oncoming evil that's coming.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this fanfic, sorry it was short, but I at least wanted to go over Frieza's family. And I also chose to take out somethings, Trunks revealing who he is related to, Tien and Yamcha training together, and Bulma talking about using the dragon balls (I'm just leaving that they forgot that they could use the dragon balls for that; I just felt like Goku got too over cocky about fighting them).**

**See you in the Android Saga.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Android Saga**

So, like in my last chapter, the Z-warriors went off to train. Yamcha went to train with Tien, Krillin is training with master Roshi, Gohan's training with Goku, Piccolo, and Raditz, and of course Vegeta goes off into space.

So, after the months, they came to South City, where it everything plays out. Until Yamcha fights, When Gero went to grab Yamcha, he quickly dodges it, and put up a fight against Gero. Though Gero still grabbed Yamcha arm, and absorb his energy, then blasting him back. "Yamcha!" said Tien, "Well, if it isn't the other fighter, Tien, you wouldn't happened to know where Goku is?" "Well follow me if you dare" Tien said leading them out of the city.

They landed in desert as Tien distracted android 19 until the others arrived. So, Yamcha is recovers and tells the others about the energy absorbing, but not Goku and Raditz as they were on their way to help Tien. Meanwhile, Tien fired his Tri beam cannon as Android 19 absorbed it all, causing Tien to fall to the ground. Android 19 was ready to kill him, when Goku kicked him back and went on with the battle.

So Goku gets the heart virus, Vegeta shows up, turns super Saiyan, and kill android 19. Everything plays up to the Z-fighters being beaten (because of course, we all love the breaking arm scene). So, Piccolo goes to Kami's lookout, where Kami won't fuse with Piccolo, when they both feel the presence of incredible energy.

Both Trunks and Gohan are on their way to Kami house, when they also feel that power, not so far away. They went to check it out, when they found an insect like creature sucking out humans. "Well, looks like the main course has arrived," "Who- what are you?" Trunks said. "Well, Trunks, my name is Cell" "how do you know my name" "Well you could say, we've met before".

**Cell Saga**

"But enough for introduction, now it's time to eat" Gohan and Trunks evaded Cell's tail as they fought him. Meanwhile, Piccolo and Kami felt the entire battle "t-that's, Gohan? You need to fuse with me now" "no, I won't". "Kami, I'm begging you, I need to help Gohan in this fight, and I can't do that alone". "I will not fuse with you" "Well it's either fuse with me, or this world you protect will be reduced to nothing" "well maybe I prefer this world die than be a part of you again!".

(If any of you are confused by this, check out TFS for the abridged version of Dragon Ball Z). "So, that's what this is all about" "I-I didn't mean it" "no, you're right, I don't deserve your trust, not after my father". "But I'm on your side this time, and I'll even sacrifice myself to save this planet". After a long minute, Kami finally agreed, and they fused.

Piccolo flew down the lookout in a hurry to help Gohan. Trunks and Gohan could hardly keep up with Cell, even with Trunks in his super Saiyan form. "Ah, just right for the picking; now pay attention kid, this may be something you want to learn". Cell put his two fingers to his head as it began to charge "n-no way, that's impossible". Gohan quickly dodged the attack "how, how could you have the same attack as Mr. Piccolo". "Well, I suppose I have a minute to spare before your demise" as Cell prepared a Kamehameha. "You see kid, just like Trunks, I'm also from the future, just a different timeline". "So, wait, the time machine we found, that cocoon, that was you?" said Trunks. "Yes, I actually came to this timeline 3 months before you arrived Trunks". "And the skills I learned, recorded by a simple bug, and analyzed to my chip". "Wait, chip? So, your also an Android?" said Trunks "woops, looks like I let that cat out of the bag, but it won't matter".

Cell readied to fire, when Piccolo showed up, blasting his arm. "Mr. Piccolo!" said Gohan, "okay, you monster, you will not get away with this" "oh, but I will Piccolo". A second later, and Cell's arm regrown "err, what?" "That feels a lot better". The fight between Piccolo and Cell begun as Gohan and Trunks watched, unable to help.

So, it continues like normal, Cell using the solar flare, Vegeta and Tien showing up (not Krillin this time). Goku takes Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks to the lookout as Vegeta and Trunks went into the Time chamber first. Everything continues as normal, with Piccolo fighting Android 17, and Cell showing up to absorb Android 17. Then Tien and Yamcha worked together, to stop Cell from absorbing Android 18. Of course, Tien falls to the ground weakened, as Yamcha defends him, until Goku shows up to rescue them.

Vegeta shows up and gives Cell a pummeling. Then giving Vegeta a request to absorb Android 18, but Trunks intervenes as Vegeta fights him. "Father, please, you don't know what your doing" "I know exactly what I'm doing, I'm getting a real challenge". "Father, I ask you to think of the earth, of your family" "they mean nothing to my greatest challenge" "then I'm sorry father, I'm going to do what's right!" Trunks said blasting Vegeta off.

So, Cell uses Solar flare again and absorbs Android 18, becoming perfect. Everything continues to the cell games, where Goku gives up and tells Gohan to step up. Trying to get Gohan to break, he adds his own children to the tournament. After Gohan's break, the battle with Cell proceeds as told. Gohan using his one hand to fight Cell, but this time, his friends give him as much energy as they could to power him up, until Vegeta catches Cell's attention as Gohan destroys him. The battle is won, as they go to the lookout to get healed up and use the dragon balls. They wish for everyone killed by Cell be revived, but Goku decides to stay in the otherworld. They use their second wish, to bring #16 back, but since he was an Android, the dragon couldn't help, so they just wished for his chip.

And their final wish, they wished for Android 17 and 18 to not have their bombs anymore, so they can live a peaceful life. And the Cell saga, is put to a end.


End file.
